


Hungry Like A Wolf

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drunk confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Possessiveness, Rimming, Rough Sex, cuteness, good communication, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After hearing Magnus' confessions while drunk about wanting him take charge and be more aggressive in bed, Alec fully intends to find out exactly how much he meant and how much he actually wants.....and then give it to him.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 47
Kudos: 488





	Hungry Like A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manzini (writtendlessly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [waste this night away with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308222) by [manzini (writtendlessly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/manzini). 

> So, I read this fic and had to write the sequel with the author's permission and it's JUST WONDERFUL AND THEN THE FIC GOT AWAY FROM ME.

It wasn't easy to carry Magnus up the stairs, especially when his entire body was lax from alcohol and an orgasm that was staining his pants, but Alec managed. The one nice thing was the way Magnus kept complimenting him in a soft voice, saying how nice he was and how he always took such good care of him. Alec pointedly didn't think about how many people must have done something differently, to make what he was doing so special. 

  
But when he finally made it up to Magnus' loft, he took a deep breath and started to pat his boyfriend down for his keys. 

  
"Thought you said you didn't wanna manhandle me," Magnus slurred, giggling and pressing closer to Alec. "Love how big your hands are, so good..." 

  
Alec fought down a groan and slipped his fingers into Magnus' pocket, fishing out the keys finally, unlocking the front door. "We can talk about manhandling when you're sober." 

  
"I can't say it to your face!" Magnus gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at Alec. "You'd hate me." 

  
Alec blinked in surprise as he shut the door behind them, hanging up the keys on the keyring that was waiting and helped Magnus to kick off his shoes before he was bringing his boyfriend to the bedroom. "I could never hate you, Magnus." 

  
Magnus pouted and sighed, leaning into Alec's neck, his eyes fluttering shut again. "I wish that were true." 

  
Alec took another deep breath and kissed the top of Magnus' head. "I promise it is," he whispered, bringing Magnus to his bed. It was the work of a few minutes to strip him, clean up the mess from his orgasm, and tuck him into sweatpants to sleep in, but Alec finally managed to get him situated, unable to keep from getting Magnus tucked under the blankets properly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

  
"Alec....xander..." 

  
Alec smiled again and pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead, sweeping his bangs off of his forehead. "I'm here, don't worry, I'm here, I promise." 

  
Magnus smiled before he went lax, curling into the sheets with another yawn. 

  
Alec watched over him for a few minutes, ensuring that he was able to sleep without any issue and made his way to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and hunted down some advil in the bathroom, bringing both to the bedroom, putting them on the side table. 

  
Magnus looked too small, all curled up in his big bed, but Alec wasn't about to invite himself to join Magnus when his boyfriend was still drunk as a skunk. He yawned, pulled out his phone and cancelled his appointments for tomorrow. They could all wait. 

  
Once Magnus was situated and snoring quietly in his bedroom, Alec turned his focus to the couch, grabbed a blanket, a pillow and settled in, reminding himself that he and Magnus did need to talk about some of the things that he'd said. 

_   
'I never told you, but it gets me so hot when you take control'  _

_   
'I love when you get all bossy and strong with me'  _

  
Alec groaned and clenched his eyes shut, ordering himself to go to sleep, because if he went down this road, he was never going to be able to sleep. Or he was going to end up jerking off on Magnus' couch and he was not going to resort to that. No matter how many ideas Magnus had put in his head. 

_   
'Your hands on me, holding me down, bending me over the nearest surface'  _

_   
'You're always so gentle, but I want you to just give it to me, eat me out until I cry, fuck me until I beg, mark me so everyone knows I'm yours'  _

  
Alec took another deep breath, then another, then another. Magnus had been _drunk_. Plenty of people had fantasies that were just that, fantasies, and that didn't mean that suddenly they wanted to have those fantasies in real life. They would need to talk about them, but he wasn't going to force Magnus into anything. 

  
Alec fell asleep, eventually, to the whisper-sweet image of Magnus begging for him, even as he rocked in the front seat, grinding into his hand. It was torture, but it was the best kind of torture as he dozed off. 

  
~!~ 

  
A small benefit of his magic returning was that waking up with a splitting hangover was the work of a moment and a quick twitch of his fingers. Magnus sighed and flopped back into his sheets and took a deep breath. His mouth still felt like death, but that was remedied quickly enough with a toothbrush. 

  
He turned to climb out of the bed when the glass of water and the two pills next to the bed made him pause. He stared at them and then back out at the rest of the apartment. He never left water and pills out for himself, so where the hell had those come from? 

  
Magnus took a deep breath and grabbed the water, drinking it down, glad for something to at least soothe his dry throat. He glanced around and found his phone, flipping through the messages. His eyes widened when he looked at all the texts he'd sent Alexander yesterday. 

  
Magnus bit down a groan and covered his face with his hands, trying not to swear. He was going to have to do so much for Alec to make up for, for drunk texting him without warning. Repeatedly. He glanced down at the phone. More than seventeen times. 

  
Maybe Alec was how he had gotten home? He certainly didn't remember getting home at all. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed again. He was going to have to do a lot of groveling. He grabbed his favorite around-the-house sweater and tugged it on, the large sweater engulfing him and immediately offering comfort as he walked towards the kitchen, intent on making coffee before he texted his boyfriend and tried to unravel this mystery. 

  
The sight of Alexander on his couch, curled up under a too-small blanket, with a pillow shoved awkwardly under his head made Magnus' heart lurch. Alec had slept out here? 

  
"Alexander?" he said, his voice soft. Alec shifted a little in his sleep, but didn't wake. Magnus made an executive decision and strode over to him (cleaning his mouth with a quick spark of magic, because he wasn't about to go brush his teeth _now_), and knelt down next to the couch, reaching out to give his arm a squeeze until sleepy hazel eyes blinked at him. 

  
"Hey sleepy head," Magnus said softly. Alec was never a morning person, preferring to run in the evening, so he could always coax Alec into relaxing for a few hours if he asked. "Come on. The couch isn't very comfy. Let's get you into bed, and then I'll make coffee for us." 

  
Alec yawned and nodded, rolling off of the couch, stretching a little. He looked up at Magnus and squinted. "Don't have to give up your bed for me." 

  
"Alexander," Magnus said with a smile, taking Alec's hand, giving it a squeeze. "You've spent enough nights in that bed that you know damn well it's big enough for the both of us. You didn't need to sleep on the couch." 

  
Alec shrugged and let Magnus tug him towards the bedroom, focusing on that. "I didn't want to scare you when you woke up, or anything, because I was suddenly there." 

  
Magnus smiled and tugged Alec closer until he could give the other man a quick kiss, just a gentle press of their lips together, exhaling against Alec's mouth with a smile. "I appreciate that, but I promise, waking up with you is something I love, no matter how I went to bed in the first place." 

  
Alec hummed and kissed Magnus again before tumbling down into golden sheets with a happy groan, snuggling into the pillow that smelled like Magnus. 

  
"There, better?" Magnus asked, tucking the blanket over Alec's legs, grinning at the pouty hazel eyes that looked at him. 

  
"Better if you were joining me," Alec grumbled, holding out his hand. "C'mere." 

  
Magnus had fully intended to go make them both coffee, but between coffee and a sleep-rumpled Alexander Lightwood, well, there was only one choice to be made. He stripped the sweater off and tossed it on the chair near the bed and slid back in with a yawn, pulling the sheets and blankets up over them both. 

  
Alec reached out and cuddled Magnus, pulling him in close, pressing a kiss to his collarbone and then to his cheek, sighing happily as he let his eyes fall shut. He yawned again. 

  
"You didn't have to come take me home last night," Magnus said, combing his fingers through Alec's hair as his boyfriend settled against him with another small noise. 

  
"Don't be silly," Alec grumbled. "Of course I did. You told me some interesting stuff, too. We're gonna talk about that when I wake up properly." 

  
Magnus froze in Alec's arms, his whole body going tense. Oh no. What the hell could he have said to Alec to have him thinking that? What, what did he _tell_ Alec? 

  
Alec made a grumpy noise and poked Magnus in the side, kissing his neck again. "Nothing bad. Couldn't ever be bad. You think I'd be here cuddling you like this if it was bad?" 

  
That was a...pretty good point. Magnus relaxed a little and let himself sag into Alexander's arms, glad when they tightened around him and Alec was pressing a kiss to his temple. "Okay, yeah, I just..." 

  
"Hey," Alec said, smiling against Magnus' hair. "You're allowed to have secrets, and you're allowed to think whatever it is that you want. Promise I'm not going to judge you for it." He waited a bit before teasing. "Especially not before coffee." 

  
Magnus burrowed a little more into Alec's arms, nodding absently. "Y-yeah," he agreed, clearing his throat. "I just, I want, you know. You to stay," he admitted, his voice too quiet. 

  
Alec hummed and tightened his arms around Magnus, kissing the top of his head again. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "They'd have to pry me away from you and your arms with a crowbar." 

  
The mental image was entertaining if nothing else and Magnus gave himself a moment or ten to process and enjoy that before he was sinking into the heat of Alexander's body and the blankets, sleep coming for him again. "Mmm. Good," he whispered. 

  
"Rest," Alec promised. "I'm going to be here, and I'm not going anywhere." 

  
Magnus nodded and let himself doze off again. 

  
~!~

  
By the time they woke up again, Magnus realized they'd slept the morning away, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He yawned and felt Alec's arms tighten around him and he was reminded of how good it felt to be curled up like this. He needed to ask Alec if they could maybe fall asleep like this more often. 

  
"You awake?" Alec asked, slowly sweeping his hand along Magnus' back, keeping him pulled in close. 

  
"Yeah," Magnus whispered back, closing his eyes and sighing happily. He was awake, even though he didn't particularly want to be. Maybe he could just stay here with Alexander forever and not have to face whatever embarrassing thing he’d said last night that Alec wanted to talk about. 

  
Alec hummed, taking a minute or two to decide how he wanted to approach things. Magnus was tense as a board, determined to ignore the day and the fact that neither of them were saying anything about last night. He gave Magnus a few more seconds to speak up before he started. If there was one thing he knew how to do though, it was this. 

  
"Do you really think," Alec said, feeling Magnus' eyes snap open to stare at him. "If I was more than fine with everything you told me about your past, that something else is going to scare me away?" 

  
Magnus sighed and looked down at Alec's neck, unwilling to meet his eyes. When put like that, he was being completely ridiculous, and Alec didn't deserve that. "No, of course not," he mumbled. 

  
"Okay," Alec said, nosing in closer against Magnus' temple, smiling. "So tell me what has you tenser than a board, Magnus. Normally you're leeching my heat and crawling on top of me." 

  
Alec said it like it was so easy. He took a deep breath and looked up at Alec. "I, it's..." he sighed in frustration. Why was it so easy to say in his head, but the second he had to try to manage the words, everything was impossible? 

  
"Magnus?" Alec called, drawing his boyfriend's attention back to him. "Can you drop the uh, illusion? On your eyes? For me?" 

  
Magnus blinked and dropped it easily between one blink and the next, waiting for Alec to recoil away. But no, his boyfriend was smiling at him and leaning in to press their foreheads together. He exhaled hard. 

  
"There you are," Alec whispered, stroking his thumb over Magnus' cheek. "No more hiding. Tell me what's wrong?" 

  
"You've been okay with so much," Magnus started, sighing. "I don't want you to find out something that could, could be the last straw." 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows, sweeping his thumb across Magnus' cheek, holding him in place carefully. "I can't convince you otherwise if you don't tell me," he offered. 

  
He smiled and stole a soft kiss, just to see Magnus smile. "But I can tell you, there's nothing that's going to make me leave, Magnus. Nothing you said last night bothered me." Alec paused and grinned, aiming for teasing. "Well, it might have gotten me a little hot under the collar. But it didn't _bother_ me." 

  
Magnus blinked, staring at Alexander with wide eyes. "I, it, what? What did I tell you?" 

  
"You really don't remember?" Alec asked, tilting his head. 

  
Magnus groaned and pressed his face to Alec's chest. "No, I really don't. Alcohol and magic don't always mix well, and I wasn't trying to pace myself." 

  
"Well," Alec started. "Part of what you told me is that when you're sober you can't ask for it, and you made me promise not to forget." 

  
"_Fuck,_" Magnus swore, realizing exactly what it must have been that he was talking and asking for. "Alexander, I..." 

  
Alec hummed, interrupting Magnus as he tensed even more. "Have I ever made you feel uncomfortable when we're having sex, Magnus? And answer that honestly." 

  
Magnus swallowed, shutting his eyes. He shook his head. "You're perfect," he whispered. 

  
Alec quirked a brief smile and kissed Magnus' forehead. "So are you, my darling," he whispered back. 

  
Magnus shook his head. He could still feel it, the words that were threatening to break free. He wanted Alec to _take_ him, not just make love to him. Wanted to feel claimed and possessed and bruises to be proud of. He wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Alec. 

  
"Tell me what you want," Alec pressed, just a little. "I promise it's not going to scare me away, Magnus. The worst thing I'm going to say is I'm not into it, and we can figure something else out." 

  
Magnus exhaled hard. "Alexander, I hardly think the morning after my getting drunk, when you have work later-" 

  
"I cleared my schedule," Alec interrupted, grinning at Magnus. "You have me for the entire day. I'm all yours to do whatever you want with." 

  
Magnus flushed and his eyes flew up to Alexander, who was still smiling at him like he hadn't just admitted that he'd cleared his schedule for the day so they could get up to, to, whatever they wanted. "You did?" 

  
"Mmmhmm," Alec said, dropping his arm to wrap around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer. "Now. Why don't you try telling me what you want?" 

  
"You already know, don't you?" Magnus sighed, closing his eyes in resignation. 

  
Alec considered that. "I know you have fantasies that you admitted to me while you were drunk. And sometimes fantasies are just that - fantasies that you don't want to see the light of day." He paused. "You are welcome to have those, Magnus, and I'm not trying to get you to admit those." 

  
Magnus blinked up at Alec in surprise. "You...aren't?" 

  
Alec shook his head. "No. They're yours. Not meant to be mine. However," he raised an eyebrow at Magnus. "At least a few of the things you told me last night are small things that I'd like to try with you, if you really want?" 

  
Magnus tightened his hand on Alec and told himself that it was okay, that it was more than fine, and Alec wasn't going to go anywhere. He looked up at Alec and considered his boyfriend. "Like what?" 

  
Alec raised his eyebrows. "Hm?" 

  
"What did I tell you last night that you want to try?" Magnus forced himself to ask, the words tasting like ash in his mouth. But it couldn't be bad if Alec had liked it, right? 

  
"I want you to tell me," Alec pushed, rubbing his hand up and down Magnus' back. "I don't want you to have to try to tell me you don't want something when it's just a fantasy of yours. You're too kind, you'd let me do it if I said I wanted to." 

  
Magnus grumbled, because Alec was right on both counts, and damn the man for knowing him so well. He could feel Alec grinning too, which meant the man knew it. He sighed and forced himself to blurt one of the smaller, one of the okay things out. "I want...marks." 

  
Alec smiled and gestured for Magnus to keep going, reaching out to trace his thumb along the blush crawling up Magnus' face. 

  
"I want visible marks," Magnus admitted, closing his eyes in shame. "On my neck, especially. I," he cleared his throat. "I want people to know I'm taken. That I'm yours." 

  
Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead. "How are you feeling?" 

  
Magnus grumbled and glared up at Alec. "Can't you just tell me whether you want that too?" 

  
"Where's the fun in that?" Alec teased. 

  
"Alexander," Magnus said, his tone turning pleading. "Please? I want to know if this is something that you want." 

  
"It is," Alec confirmed easily, with a shrug of his shoulders. When surprised golden eyes flew to him, he grinned, shifting his hand so his thumb could rub against Magnus' neck in slow sweeps. "Making sure everyone knows that you're mine? Oh," his eyes were dark as he looked back up to Magnus. "I promise you that that is something I want." 

  
Magnus gasped and shivered, the dark look in Alec's eyes making him press closer. "Why didn't you?" 

  
"Truthfully?" Alec asked, smiling. "It's a bit rude. Especially when you don't know if someone wants it. I was trying to be polite. I gave it away a bit considering how much I like marking up your thighs." 

  
The reminder was enough to make him groan and Magnus gave Alexander a look, only to watch him devolve into giggles. 

  
"Stop that, you look like a grumpy puppy, I can't handle it," Alec said, wrapping Magnus up in his arms, pulling him in close, kissing him softly again. "See, was that hard?" 

  
Magnus relaxed and leaned against Alec's chest, forcing himself to breathe out. It hadn't been hard. It had been almost easy. Now he just needed to say the rest of it. "Alexander, I am more than happy-" 

  
"Magnus," Alec interrupted. "You're not going to insult me if you say you want something." He shifted them easily on the bed, getting Magnus on his back, draping himself over his boyfriend with a grin. "I want you to enjoy sex with me as much as I love it with you. You're just giving me instructions." 

  
Magnus huffed and felt his cheeks flaming all over again. "Having, um, being in bed with you is perfectly wonderful Alexander. You're perfect." 

  
Alec raised his eyebrows. "But?" 

  
"But," Magnus amended, looking up at him. "It would be nice if, every once in a while, you could...perhaps be a bit more forceful?" 

  
The simple words were enough to send a bolt of heat down his spine and Alec took a deep breath, clearing his throat. "Which means, what, exactly, Magnus?" 

  
Magnus grit his teeth, clenching his eyes shut so he didn't have to look at Alec while he tried to get the words out. "I would not be opposed to having you just...bend me over the couch and, and..." 

  
"Taking you right there? Barely able to keep my hands off of you?" Alec asked, his voice hoarse, unable to keep from adding his own little pieces to the fantasy that Magnus was painting for him. 

  
Magnus' eyes snapped open and he stared at Alec in shock. "Y-yes, yes." 

  
"Yeah," Alec rasped, leaning in to kiss Magnus again, groaning against his lips. "We, we can definitely do that. Hard enough to keep my hands off of you as it is." 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise. "It is?" 

  
Alec wanted to laugh, because Magnus really had no idea, did he? "Yes. It's a constant struggle with myself not to throw you over my shoulder and drag you to the bedroom every time I come over." 

  
A flash of memory comes back to him from the night before and Magnus stared at Alec. "You did that last night, didn't you? Tossed me over your shoulder?" 

  
Alec flushed and bit down on his lip, nodding. "I, uh, needed to get you out of there, and that was the, you know, quickest way. I wasn't expecting you to like it as much as you did." 

  
Magnus groaned, tilting his head back, trying to stare at the ceiling instead of Alexander. "And with as much as I'd had to drink?" 

  
"Yeah," Alec said, clearing his throat. "You made it very, ah, clear how much you were enjoying me carrying you like that." 

  
"It's not just carrying me," Magnus admitted. "I want you to, to, just, pin me to the bed and fuck me," he whispered the words, almost afraid of them. The last thing he wanted to do was scare away sweet and gentle Alexander. Who would never want something like that. 

  
"Mmmm," Alec hummed, shuddering again. "Anything else?" 

  
Magnus glared at him, because that meant he'd said something _else_ and Alexander wanted to hear him say it. "I think I have made myself _explicitly_ clear, Alexander, and I-" 

  
"There was a line about eating you out until you cry, fucking you until you beg," Alec offered. "Is that included in what you said before? In me just wanting to fuck you?" 

  
Magnus groaned, tightening his hands on Alexander, wanting to pull him closer, those words whispered against his throat was from some of his darkest fantasies. "Yes," he whispered. 

  
Alec growled, long and low, leaning down to suck a mark into Magnus' neck, knowing that that was what Magnus wanted and his boyfriend came alive under him, arching up with a moan. 

  
"Alexander," Magnus panted, his whole body shaking as he tried to maintain some form of control. 

  
Alec pulled his mouth away and stared down at Magnus, licking his lips. He shifted and smirked, reaching out to trace his fingertips up Magnus' thighs, before digging his fingers into the meat of his thigh to spread them. "You're going to let go for me, understood?" he ordered. 

  
Magnus gasped again, his eyes going wide. He dropped his hands to the sheets, tangling his fingers in them. "Alexander, please..." 

  
"I do seem to remember you saying you wanted me to take control." 

  
Magnus nodded rapidly, his head bobbing up and down as Alec crawled over him, the full length of his body pressed to his, pinning him down to the bed. He shuddered, especially as Alec's mouth was suddenly on his throat again. "Alexander!" 

  
"Do you have any idea," Alec growled, sucking another mark into Magnus' throat, high, just under his ear, raking his teeth over it until the mark was purpling under his teeth and Magnus was keening under him. "How difficult it was to fall asleep last night?" 

  
"Tell me," Magnus panted, spreading his legs for Alec, wanting to pull him closer. 

  
Alec groaned against Magnus' skin and pulled back to stare at him, cupping Magnus' face in his hands. "Magnus, you sat in the car with me, painting this fantasy for me, while you got yourself off. It was the worst kind of torture." 

  
Magnus whined. "Alexander, Alexander, please," he begged as Alec's lips claimed his again. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec, pulling him in as close as he could get. 

  
"You begged for my cock," Alec whispered. He shuddered and gasped, his eyes wide and staring into Magnus' golden ones. "That's how you got off, Magnus. I've never heard anything so hot in my entire life." 

  
"Fuck," Magnus swore, clenching his eyes shut, his hips bucking up under the touch from Alec. 

  
"I'm going to make you pay for that, Magnus. I'm going to do exactly what you asked for," Alec growled, kissing him again, hard and desperate until Magnus was melting for him, his whole body going lax with arousal. He shifted and left another mark on Magnus' neck, adding to the one already there. Everyone would know that not only was Magnus taken, he was happily taken. 

  
"Please," Magnus whined, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, holding onto him tightly. "Please, Alexander." 

  
Alec grinned, his eyes bright as he pressed their foreheads together. "That's what I am going to reduce you to. Nothing more than my name, and begging for more. And then, and only then, will I fuck you." 

  
Magnus shuddered, swallowing hard and nodding. "Yes, yes, Alec, I promise. That's, that's perfect. You're perfect." 

  
"I," Alec said, pulling back with a grin. "Am wearing too many clothes. Don't move, darling," he growled, kissing Magnus again, pressing him into the golden sheets. "I want to strip every piece of clothing off of you." 

  
A gasp left him, almost against his will and Magnus nodded, sitting up just enough to stare at Alec as he stripped, quickly, barely laying his clothes out over the chair in his bedroom. The desperation was enough to have him ready to beg already. Once Alec was bare, not a stitch of clothing on him, Magnus couldn't help staring. Alec was _so_ beautiful. 

  
"You know," Alec said, climbing back onto the bed, reaching out to trail his fingers up Magnus' thigh until he was teasing at the edge of his boxers. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how you look at me." 

  
"Hnn?" Magnus offered, whining when Alec traced a fingertip along his erection that was tenting his boxers. He sucked in a desperate breath of air, his lungs already feeling inadequate. 

  
Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus' forehead. "Every time you see me. It's like you can't believe I'm real and that you get to have me, all at the same time." 

  
Magnus was about to say that that was because it was the truth. He couldn't believe that Alexander was real, and more than that, wanted _him_, when he could have had anyone he wanted. "You're beautiful," he whispered. 

  
"Now," Alec said, lifting a finger to wag it at Magnus. "We both know who the beautiful one is in this relationship and it is most definitely not me." 

  
Magnus scowled, because that couldn't have been more wrong. "Alexander-" 

  
"Nope," Alec interrupted, reaching up to dig his fingers into the waistband of Magnus' boxers. "May I take these off?" 

  
Magnus opened one eye and looked at Alexander. He opened his mouth to say yes and paused, considering. Alec was staring at him, his surprise bleeding into concern that something was wrong. And the easiest way to remedy was of course by reminding Alec exactly what it was that he wanted. 

  
"Alexander," Magnus cleared his throat. "I'm yours. **Take. Me**," he ordered, shivering as Alec's fingers stilled and those hazel eyes were on him, pinning him to the bed and making his skin feel far too tight for his body. He wiggled his hips and waited. 

  
Alec nodded and licked his lips. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Magnus' erection through the simple boxers, just to listen to his boyfriend shout, his back bowing off the bed. Magnus gasped under him and Alec kept it up, sucking and licking at him through the fabric, and the tease, the barely-there touch of Alec's tongue had him squirming wildly. 

  
"Alexander..." Magnus whined, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Alec's hair, pulling on it. 

  
Alec grabbed Magnus' hand, yanking it away from his hair, pinning it down to the bed with a growl, meeting Magnus' wide eyes. "No. Wait," he ordered, licking his lips. "You're going to be patient. You teased me, and now I'm going to make you pay for it." 

  
"Ah," Magnus moaned, his hand flexing in Alexander's firm grip. This was what he wanted, he wanted to be held down and taken. "Yes, yes." 

  
Alec didn't make Magnus wait any longer, reaching up to tuck his fingertips into the edge of his boxers before yanking them down and off his legs in a smooth motion until he was bare. He made short work of Magnus' shirt as well and stared at Magnus laid out for him on the bed. 

  
Magnus knew he didn't hold a candle to Alexander, but he kept his chin up, meeting Alec's gaze. 

  
"Look," Alec purred, reaching out to wrap a hand around Magnus' cock, stroking him slowly. "Look at how hard you are for me already. A little dirty talking, some fantasies and you're already like this?" 

  
Magnus choked on a groan, the rough touch of Alec's palm enough to have him rocking up and into the touch. Alec's hands were so much bigger than his and dammit they always felt so fucking _good_. 

  
Alec grinned and indulged himself in a few minutes more, until Magnus was rocking steadily into his hand, losing himself to how it felt. “I could watch you like this for hours. See how much you love moving into my hand, watch you come apart again and again for me.” 

  
"Alexander," Magnus whined, rocking his hips up.   
  


Alec smirked and pulled his hand away, not giving Magnus any time to protest before he'd flipped the other man over, pressing him back into the bed. "Now," he purred, dropping a kiss to the middle of Magnus' back. "I think you mentioned something you wanted me to try doing."   
  


Magnus shuddered, hard, as he realized that Alec was steadily kissing down his back, at the same time he was yanking his hips up and back towards him. "Fuck," he swore, his eyes going wide, turning to press his face into his arm. "Alexander..."   
  


"Now," Alec said, keeping his tone conversational as he gave Magnus' ass a slow squeeze. "I seem to recall something about doing this to you until you cry," he started, sucking a mark into one of the dips of Magnus' back, just to listen to him shout his name. "But, as eager as I am to hear that, I think I'm going to make you beg for more."   
  


"Alec!" Magnus shouted into his arms when Alec's tongue was suddenly teasing him, slow laps making him spread his legs wider and rock back on everything he could feel.   
  


Alec smirked and lost himself in doing exactly what Magnus had asked for. It was so easy to focus on making Magnus pant and whine out nothing but his name, and by the time he had two fingers slowly scissoring Magnus open, the other man was trembling with his whole body.   
  


Magnus swallowed, struggling to bring in air as Alec pressed those long, perfect fingers, deep into him again, twisting them to tease his prostate. "Alec, Alec, I can't, I need-"   
  


"Oh I know," Alec promised, unable to keep from grinning. "But I love seeing how well you take it, how much you want more. I can't stop looking at you," he admitted.   
  


Magnus groaned again and bit down on his lip until he tasted blood, his whole body shaking under the assault from Alec. His blood, his magic was singing with it, and he could feel a few errant sparks racing from his fingertips up his arms and shoulders.   
  


"Now," Alec said, keeping his tone conversational, even as he worked another finger into Magnus, listening to him shout and arch at the touch. "There's one thing I want to hear, because once was never enough."   
  


Alec pulled his fingers out and forced Magnus to flip over onto his back, shoving a pillow under his hips before he pressed his fingers back into Magnus, watching as he arched. Magnus' golden eyes were glowing as he stared back and Alec smirked, licking his lips.   
  


"Wh-what's that?" Magnus panted, meeting Alec's eyes before Alec pressed his fingers in deep again and he let his head fall back, moaning long and low, rocking his hips back against the delicious stretch that felt so much better when Alec did it.   
  


Alec smirked and crooked his fingers again, making Magnus shout, his eyes flying open, precome dripping from his cock. "I want to hear you beg for my cock. Just like you did in the car last night. I want to hear you beg, and then I'm going to give it to you until you're screaming."   
  


Magnus shouted, his whole body shaking under the touch from Alec. "I can, I can't, I'm going to come."   
  


"Hold on," Alec ordered, his voice a growl. Surprised golden eyes met his and Alec didn't look away. "You're going to wait until I tell you to. You can't come until I say. Got it?"   
  


"Alexander," Magnus gasped, his fingers tightening in the sheets as he struggled to think, to bring him back from the edge, but as Alec pressed his fingers in deep again, Magnus got desperate and twitched his fingers, a small circle of light blue magic moving to the base of his cock.   
  


Alec hummed and watched as Magnus thrashed on the bed under him, even as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube from where it had appeared next to him on the bed. "You're so damn beautiful, do you know that?"   
  


Magnus shook his head, fighting for breath as Alec lifted both of his legs, getting him into position.   
  


"Now," Alec said, his eyes snapping to Magnus, teasing him with the tip of his cock. "Beg for it," he ordered.   
  


Magnus opened his mouth, but stubbornly, no words escaped, all he could do was stare up at Alec in shock, his body shaking with how close it had been to getting what he wanted. "Alexander!"   
  


"You heard me," Alec continued, his eyes dark as he held Magnus in place, his fingers tightening on the meat of Magnus' thighs. "Beg me for it. To give it to you as hard as you want, as long as you want."   
  


"Alec, Alec, I can't," Magnus panted, desperately trying to suck in a breath of air, but his head was swimming in just how _good_ it felt to be owned by Alec like this.   
  


"You can," Alec corrected, his voice firm. "Now, Magnus. Beg for it." He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "As I seem to recall, you beg _so_ pretty."   
  


Magnus groaned, shaking and fighting his ability to form words until he could finally get them out. "Please, please fuck me."   
  


"Hmmm," Alec said, rocking his hips forward, teasing Magnus just a little bit more, barely pressing into him. "I will, I promise my darling. But you know that isn't what I want to hear."   
  


Alec licked his lips and leaned in closer to Magnus, smirking. "I want to hear you say it, beautiful. I want to hear you beg not just for me to fuck you, but for my cock. For me to take you, claim you, and make sure everyone knows who you belong to."   
  


Magnus gasped, his eyes slamming shut for a brief second before he forced them open again to stare at Alec, his mouth dry, even as he tried to roll his hips, desperately wanting Alec closer. "Alexander..." he panted.   
  


"That's it," Alec whispered, rocking his hips in just a little bit more. "Come on. Tell me how much you want my cock in you."   
  


"Please," Magnus started, his cheeks flaming. "I need your cock, Alec. I need you to fuck me. I want to feel you for a week," he gasped out, and now that he'd said the words, it was like a damn had broken. "I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it in my whole body." 

  
Magnus stared up at Alec, his eyes flaring gold again and he licked his lips, watching Alec stare right back at him. "I want you," he groaned as Alec slid in, just a little bit more. "To fuck me with that gorgeous cock of yours. Please," he added.   
  


"Well," Alec said, smirking at Magnus. "Since you asked so nicely."   
  


Magnus stared up at Alec and watched him stay frozen in place. He was about to beg again, when Alexander suddenly slid all of the way into him in one smooth, quick movement. He shouted, clawing at the sheets, his back arching off the bed as Alec did. "Yes!"   
  


"Good?" Alec asked, panting softly. He'd been afraid of hurting Magnus, but from everything he could see, Magnus only wanted more.   
  


"Please, Alexander," Magnus panted, rolling his hips back. "I want everyone to know I'm yours,  _ please _ ."   
  


The image was intoxicating, to know that Magnus was taken, was  _ his _ , and that anyone who looked at him knew who he belonged to. Alec shifted his hold, keeping Magnus' legs in place and fucked into him, hard. Magnus shouted again, and Alec didn't stop this time, driving into him again and again until Magnus was shaking and pleading beneath him.   
  


Magnus dug his fingers into Alec's shoulders, well aware that he was scratching the hell out of his boyfriend, but it felt so good and all he wanted was more, and Alec was making his mind swim with how good this was and how good it continued to be. "Alexander, Alec, fuck, please," Magnus begged, thrashing his head back on the pillows.   
  


"You know what I'm going to do?" Alec groaned out, reaching out to wrap a hand around Magnus' cock, stroking him hard and fast. "I'm going to get you off once, and then I'm going to get you hard again and finish you off like that."   
  


Magnus choked down another moan, his whole body starting to shake under the assault of Alec and his hand. "Tell me," he begged, rocking his hips up and into Alec's hand and back down onto his cock. "Tell me, Alexander, please." His voice was hoarse, rough from his shouting, but the added scratch made him feel all the more owned.   
  


"Just a little longer," Alec grunted, teasing his thumb over the tip of Magnus' cock, spreading the precome down and along the side of his erection. "Just a little longer for me, sweetheart, then I promise you can come." 

  
Magnus nodded, his eyes slammed shut as he lost himself in the feeling of Alec fucking into him again and again until there was nothing else around him, just Alec, how good he felt _in_ him and how much he wanted to come. "Alec, Alec..."   
  


Alec managed a laugh, leaning down to press a kiss to the sweat-slick skin of Magnus' neck before he bit down, his boyfriend shouting under him, sucking another mark into his neck. He turned his face to whisper in Magnus' ear, well aware he didn't have much leverage to fuck into him, but it wasn't going to matter, not like this.   
  


"Mine," Alec growled. "You're mine," he added, sucking another mark just above the one he'd left. "And you're going to scream for me when you come Magnus."   
  


"Yes, yes, yes," Magnus chanted, his whole body shaking now, trembling with the effort of holding his orgasm back. "Alec-"   
  


"Now," Alec ordered, pulling back just enough to stare as Magnus screamed, his back arching off the bed, a blue haze of magic exploding out of him before he slumped down, panting hard. Alec stroked him through the climax, pulling out before he lost control himself and licked his lips, staring down at the picture Magnus made.   
  


Magnus closed his eyes and exhaled, his whole body sore and aching in _just_ the right aways. When he felt a tongue teasing across his stomach, his eyes snapped open and he glared down at Alexander. "I might remind you of just how hard I came..."   
  


Alec hummed and grinned, licking up the mess on Magnus' skin, working down to his cock, cleaning it slowly and carefully with his tongue until Magnus was groaning under him, his body still trembling. "How do you feel?"   
  


Magnus took a deep breath, but his chest ached a little with how much he loved Alexander, and he reached up, pulling his boyfriend up for a kiss. "Perfect," he whispered. "Now what are we going to do about you?"   
  


"Mmm," Alec hummed into the kiss, sucking on Magnus' lower lip, tasting the faint hint of copper from earlier. He trailed his fingertips up Magnus' legs, squeezing into his thighs. "I do have great hopes for the picture I painted for you. Getting you all turned on again, then flipping you over and fucking you again?"   
  


"I'm not going to survive that," Magnus told him, only half-kidding. Especially when Alec kissed him again, that teasing edge of heat already starting to build into their kisses. He groaned, his body still lax from his orgasm, even as Alec wrapped a hand around his cock and gave a gentle squeeze. "Alexander..."   
  


"I think," Alec said, pulling back and shifting so he could lean down to suck the tip of Magnus' cock into his mouth. He let himself get lost in the taste for a moment before he pulled back and grinned up at Magnus, winking at indignant golden eyes. "You're going to enjoy this."   
  


"How," Magnus panted, falling back into the pillows. "Do you still have any energy left after all of that?"   
  


"Well," Alec said, grinning. "I must say that you do inspire the best in me, my darling." He hummed and leaned down to suck Magnus into his mouth again, working at him gently and steadily until his boyfriend was hardening in his mouth and gasping out his name.   
  


"You're going to kill me," Magnus said, sinking his fingers into Alec's hair, giving a gentle tug. "You are going to kill me with amazing sex."   
  


Alec smirked and leaned down to suck a hickey into Magnus' hip bone. "I'm not letting you die, but making sure that you know just how loved you are?" His eyes flicked up to meet the gold ones staring at him. "Well, now that I might be able to do."   
  


Magnus whined, tugging on Alec's hair. "You haven't taken care of yourself yet. You need to do that."   
  


Alec followed the tug until he was stretched out on top of Magnus again, grinning, bright and wide as he leaned in for another kiss, cupping Magnus’ neck, trailing his thumb over the marks he had left, all vivid red and purples. Even when Magnus shivered and squirmed under him, Alec didn’t let him escape the kiss until they were both breathing hard and Magnus’ lips were red and shiny.   
  


“I don’t need anything other than you, right here, like this,” Alec whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “Keep you here, all marked up and mine, whispering my name like you can’t think of anything but that…”   
  


“Alexander,” Magnus gasped, his whole body trembling as Alec slowly and carefully got him situated again, making sure the pillow under his hips was where it needed to be, and while this aching tenderness was perfect, it wasn’t… “Please, I want-”   
  


“I know,” Alec interrupted, looking up at him. “But part of fucking you to the point of screaming,  _ again… _ ” he grinned and winked. “Is making sure you’re ready for it.”   
  


Magnus growled, about to _inform_ Alexander that he was ready, had been ready, and now he wanted, when Alec yanked his thighs wide and pressed into him again, a strangled noise escaping his throat. This time, Alec didn’t stop to make sure he adjusted, only rolled his hips and started fucking him in earnest.   
  


Alec smirked and watched as Magnus clawed at the sheets, his neck arched and head pressed the bed, showing off all the marks he’d left already. “Look at you,” he whispered, rolling his hips into Magnus even harder, making him cry out with every punctuated thrust into his body. “So good, so fucking perfect for me, aren’t you?”  
  


“Yes, Alec, yours, fuck, please,” Magnus babbled, slamming his hips back with every thrust. It was almost too much, too sensitive from earlier, but then Alec’s fingers were digging into his hips and there was a perfect edge of desperation that his body, his magic was singing with it. “Yours, all yours, promise.”   
  


Alec focused on Magnus, on giving him exactly what he wanted, slamming into him again and again, watching him shout, arch and beg, blue sparks flying off of him as he thrashed under him. “Fuck, you’re so,” he panted, groaning as Magnus flexed around him, sparks flying up his arms and chest. “Magnus, I can’t…”   
  


Magnus nodded, trying to swallow and desperately suck in a breath of air, but all of it was being punched out of him with every roll of Alexander’s hips. “Come on, come on, fuck.” He reached up and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him in, holding onto him tight. “Alec, Alexander, please.”   
  


Before, he’d been a man on a mission, determined to drive Magnus wild, give him everything that he wanted and more, but now Alec knew he wasn’t going to last, not when Magnus was looking like a wanton angel spread out on the bed beneath him. “Yeah,” he panted, leaning up to kiss Magnus again, groaning as he was pulled in closer until they were fully pressed together.   
  


“Like this,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips, keeping him pulled in close, biting down on his lip when Alec thrust into him again, the new angle making him tremble. “Want you as close as I can get you. Want all of you.”   
  


Alec planted his hands on either side of Magnus’ shoulders, leaning down to kiss him again, grinding into him, hard and deep. “Feel so good for me, not gonna last, fuck.”   
  


Magnus nodded, sinking his fingers into Alec’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss, every slow, steady roll of Alec’s hips driving him closer to the edge until he was desperate with how good and oversensitive everything felt. “Please, Alexander, please…”   
  


“Yeah,” Alec whined into Magnus’ lips as he clenched down, any hope of holding himself back disappearing as he started to move faster, more frantically. He met Magnus’ eyes and found golden slits staring back at him and groaned. “You’re perfect, Magnus, mine, all mine.” 

  
Magnus sobbed, clinging to Alec as he started to move harder, chasing the edge now. “Yes, Alec, yes.” It was impossible to hold himself back, especially when Alec was staring at him like he was something precious, like he deserved to be loved and given the world. All it took was one more hard thrust from Alec and a low groan in his ear and Magnus was coming with a shout, magic jumping off his skin in bright blue sparks, his whole body tensing at the wave of pleasure rushing through him.   
  


Watching Magnus fall apart under him again and hearing him shout his name was enough to send him hurtling over the edge. Alec pressed their foreheads together, staying pressed as close as he could, his whole body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm as they tried to catch their breath. By the time he pulled back with a low groan, he forced himself to his knees. The bathroom felt miles away, but they both needed to clean up.   
  


Magnus forced his eyes open when Alec moved away from him and gave him a mild glare. “Where do you think you’re going?” he grumbled, reaching out to pull Alexander close all over again, sighing happily when Alec stretched out on top of him and pressed him into the blankets.   
  


“Well,” Alec said with a small chuckle. “I was going to get something to clean you up with.”   
  


“No need,” Magnus said with a yawn, waving his fingers to clean up the mess, wrapping his arms tightly around Alec. “There. Spick and span. Now stay,” he ordered.   
  


Alec smiled and nuzzled into Magnus’ neck. “You got it. Staying right here.”   
  


Magnus nodded firmly, yawning, even as he kept Alec pulled tight against him. He smiled, even as the silence stretched out between them. “You wore me out,” he mumbled.   
  


“That, my darling,” Alec said, kissing Magnus, soft and gentle. “Was rather the point.” He combed his fingers carefully through Magnus’ hair, looking down at him. “You’re feeling all right?”   
  


Magnus stretched under Alec, his body protesting the movement in the most delicious way. “I feel  _ perfect _ , Alexander. You were magnificent.”   
  


Alec flushed and nodded, kissing Magnus’ collarbone. “Okay, good.” He shifted off of Magnus and tugged him into his arms. “We can do that any time you want.” He pressed his thumb against the marks on Magnus’ neck. “Especially these.”   
  


Magnus shivered, his mouth going dry. “It was good?” he asked, pulling back to look up at Alec briefly.   
  


Alec chuckled, leaning in to steal a soft kiss from Magnus. “It was perfect, Magnus. You, are perfect.”   
  


Magnus melted, sagging into Alexander, smiling against his neck. “Feel free to pin me to any surface of the loft, or your apartment, or anywhere in general, Alexander,” he offered, the confession feeling easy, compared to others.   
  


Alec hummed and tightened his arms around Magnus. “I’ll take you up on that. Show everybody you’re mine and they can’t have you.”   
  


“Darling,” Magnus said, altering his voice just enough that he sounded like Alec, glad when his boyfriend burst out laughing. “I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
